Nelly discography
American rapper Nelly has released seven studio albums, two compilation albums, one remix album, three extended plays, two mixtapes, 47 singles (including fourteen as a featured performer), three promotional singles and 48 music videos. He is also a member of the hip hop group St. Lunatics, which also includes fellow rappers Ali, City Spud and Murphy Lee, among others. Nelly has sold a total of 21,815,000 albums in the US as of June 2014, making him the fourth best-selling rap artist in the country. Nelly pursued a career as a solo performer after the group initially failed to achieve much commercial attention. He soon caught the attention of Universal Records, who signed him on a record deal. Nelly released his first studio album, Country Grammar, in 2000, with most of the album's production coming from Jason Epperson. The album topped the US ''Billboard'' 200 and spawned the internationally successful singles "Country Grammar (Hot Shit)", "E.I.", "Ride wit Me" and "Batter Up", with all except the latter also reaching the top 15 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100. County Grammar has since been certified ten times platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America, and as of January 2011 had sold 8,489,000 copies in the United States, making it the fourth highest-selling hip hop album of all time. The following year, Nelly collaborated with the vocal group Jagged Edge on the single "Where the Party At" and appeared on a remix of "Girlfriend", a song by American boy band 'N Sync, in 2002; both songs reached the top five of the Hot 100. Nelly's second studio album, Nellyville, was released in the same year. It reached number one on the Billboard 200, as well as appearing in the top five of several European album charts. Five singles were released from Nellyville, including the Hot 100-topping singles "Hot in Herre" and "Dilemma", as well as "Air Force Ones", "Work It" and "Pimp Juice". In 2004, Nelly received criticism stemming from the music video for his song "E.I. (Reinvention)", also known as "Tip Drill", for its overtly sexual content and apparent objectification of women. Despite this negative publicity, he went on to collaborate with fellow rappers P. Diddy and Murphy Lee on "Shake Ya Tailfeather", a song recorded for the soundtrack to the film Bad Boys II; it reached number one in the United States. Nelly's third and fourth studio albums, Sweat and Suit, were released simultaneously later in 2004: the former featuring urban and uptempo-oriented material, while the latter is more pop-themed. A total of seven singles were released from the two albums in total, with "Over and Over" – a collaboration with country singer Tim McGraw – proving the most successful, reaching number three on the Hot 100 and number one on the UK Singles Chart. A compilation album containing several songs from the two albums, titled Sweatsuit, was released in 2005 – it also featured the single "Grillz", which became Nelly's fourth single to top the Hot 100. Nelly's fifth album, Brass Knuckles, was released in 2007, featuring the singles "Wadsyaname", "Party People", "Stepped on My J'z", "Body on Me" and "One and Only". However, it failed to match the commercial success of Nelly's previous albums, only reaching number three on the Billboard 200. Nelly's sixth album, 5.0, followed in 2010. "Just a Dream", the first single from 5.0, became Nelly's most successful song in several years, reaching number three on the Hot 100. The album spawned two further singles, "Move That Body" and "Gone". His seventh album, M.O., was released in 2013, and included the UK top-ten single "Hey Porsche". Albums Studio albums Compilation albums Remix albums Mixtapes Extended plays Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Other charted songs Guest appearances Music videos As lead artist As featured performer Notes References External links * Official website * * Discography Category:Hip hop discographies Category:Discographies of American artists